


Another Goodbye

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Solona, the Hero of Kvatch, once again leaves Cloud Ruler Temple and Martin as she continues her journey. Every time she leaves him, it gets harder. Especially this time.





	Another Goodbye

Solona did not want to leave.

Fate had twisted itself into making her some kind of destined hero. The young Breton was supposed to wander Cyrodiil, looking for artifacts to help her enter a portal to Oblivion of all places. Not to mention everything she would have to do to become strong enough to withstand Oblivion in the first place. Between her errands for the Mages Guild and her explorations of random ruins, there was no point of rest in sight for her.

But she continued for the people she had met. The Blades. Jauffre.

Martin.

Solona did not want to leave Martin’s side.

When with Martin, Solona felt a sort of relaxation that felt almost unnatural. As someone who shared another thread of her destiny, she felt secure in his company, her burden lightened.

“Solona, please be careful.”

Martin had accompanied her to the entrance of Cloud Ruler Temple, making sure she had packed everything she needed, telling her to stop by Bruma to get her armor in top shape. If it was any other time in her life, she would chastise him for fussing over her too much, but she was aware of what her life was now, and how fatal it could be if she was short one mana potion.

“I’ll try to return within a week.”

He smiled, almost looking like he was fighting back tears. “Hopefully less.”

Without even thinking, the two began to hug. It wasn’t their first time; they had learned rather quickly that they were both affectionate people. But Solona felt seconds turn into minutes as her head nestled into his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

It felt right. His arms felt like home.

“I wish I could come with you,” he said softly, still holding on to her. The second they let go, reality would set in and she would have to leave him.

“I do too. I really do.” They both knew it was completely out of the question, however, to have the only living Septim do anything even slightly life-threatening.

“I know how strong you are,” Martin said, “but I still fear for your life every second you’re away from me.”

Solona looked up at him, arms still around his waist. Her face turned a light shade of pink when he moved his hand to touch her cheek.

“I will come back,” she said. “I’ve come to value my life. I know when to run.”

She found herself closer to his face. He was at least 10 years older than her, and Imperials aged faster than Bretons did, but she couldn’t help but find him attractive, with his soft face and blue eyes that shone against his gold tinted skin. Yes, there was definitely something unspoken between them, something that hovered around them whenever they studied together, ate together, or even just silently watched the sunrise.

She wanted nothing more than to be with him. But a part of her was afraid. How would this affect their shared destiny? 

His lips caught her attention. She wanted to catch them with hers. But she didn’t know what he felt, how he would react. She settled with a quick kiss on his cheek.

But her face wouldn’t pull back. She found herself caught, not wanting to pull away but unsure of what to do next. She noticed his hand, still on her cheek, almost holding her in place. 

She moved her face slightly, closer to his lips, but he was the one to close the gap. The kiss was slow, almost unmoving, a little unsure. But comforting.

It was perfect.

Several times, she found herself almost pulling away, only to pull herself into another kiss. Now more than ever, she didn’t want to leave. If she could just stand there with him, lips warm against hers, contrasting with the cold mountain air.

But she couldn’t. Cyrodiil needed her.

It took less effort for her to pick up and swing her heavy claymore than it did for her to finally break away from Martin’s lips, from his warm embrace. He almost looked softer than he did before.

“When I get back, Martin… will you do that again?”

He smiled. “Of course. I hope this will inspire you to return soon.”

She gave him one last smile before turning around and headed down the mountain, her heart beating louder than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda having a shitty week so I wrote this in like an hour to try to cheer myself up. Sorry I'm incapable of writing anything that's not super short...


End file.
